Haunting Shadows
by Jhezz
Summary: Un momento en la vida puede cambiarlo todo. Ellos pueden cerrar los ojos a los hechos, pero las sombras siempre estarán ahí merodeando. Algunas cosas no podrán ser olvidadas. Traducción de la historia creada por la autora Black-Fl0wer. Clasificado como Maduro por su lenguaje fuerte.
1. Bienvenido de vuelta, Soldado

**Haunting Shadows**

**Todos los créditos de este fanfic son para su autora Black-Fl0wer.**

**Versión original: ** s/7212817/1/Haunting-Shadows

**Traducido por Jhezz.**

**Nota de la autora:**¿Qué les espera? Acción, situaciones intensas, una Berserker y más. Puede ser que esta historia sea similar en algunos puntos a la primera que escribí. Si así lo es, lo siento pero creo que este es mi estilo de escritura. Otra cosa: esta vez evitaré escenas para adultos. ;)

Por último, pero no menos importante, me gustaría agradecer a Mana4X2 por ser mi beta. Tuvimos una conversación y ella estaba interesada en la historia, leyó los dos primeros capítulos y tuvo una buena reacción. :) Deberían leer su historia épica, _Deployable Weapon_. Es una de las mejores en este sitio.

Ningún personaje me pertenece (excepto algunos miembros de la COG en los últimos capítulos); todos son propiedad de Epic Games.

**Nota de la traductora: **Sé que no soy perfecta, así que no esperen perfección. Aún estudio para traducir mejor, pero doy lo mejor de mí en cada párrafo que traduje para que quedara entendible y fiel al escrito original. Si necesitan alguna traducción pueden encontrar mi página en Facebook como Jhezz. ;) Nótese que solo coloqué los fragmentos importantes de las notas de la autora. Lo único que queda por decir es que decidí respetar el nombre original de esta excelente historia. Disfruten su lectura. :)

**Haunting Shadows**

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenido de vuelta, Soldado**

Sí; había perdido al niño. Pero no había sido su culpa; ¿por qué habría de serlo? ¿Qué debería haber hecho si los pólipos habían invadido la base de la COG? ¿Abandonar a sus compañeros -su familia- a su suerte y salvar su propio trasero?

De todas formas, ahora el bebé se había ido, y ella iba a regresar a sus obligaciones.

Cuando tocó a la puerta del jefe y finalmente entró a la habitación, estaba llena de esperanza de ser asignada a una misión, o al menos a un escuadrón –después de haber descansado los últimos días.

-Byrne –Hoffman la miraba. No había necesidad de decir que estaba al tanto de la situación. Todas las malditas personas de la maldita isla estaban al tanto. Todas esas miradas de lástima solo lograban hacerla sentir ganas de vomitar.

-Coronel –Samantha Byrne solo asintió, guardando sus pensamientos para sí misma.

-Es bueno verla de nuevo. Aunque hay que admitirlo; las circunstancias son algo… -Hoffman se detuvo por un momento.

"_Vamos. Solo dilo, mierda."_

-…desafortunadas. Pero un soldado de tu calibre realmente hacía falta.

Sam asintió de nuevo.

Y así era como funcionaba. No puedes controlar el deseo de hacer tu parte para salvar a la raza humana de la extinción –así que siempre terminabas donde habías comenzado.

-Me informaron que querías regresar a tus deberes lo más pronto posible. Así que tengo dos opciones para ti. Puedes acompañar al escuadrón Alpha o reintegrarte a Del…

-La segunda. –Sam interrumpió al Coronel.

Ahora fue Hoffman el que asintió.

-Puedes encontrar a Fenix y a su escuadrón en el puerto, mirando el mar.

-Bien. –Entonces la morena dejó la sala de control, sin estar segura de por qué había elegido su escuadrón. Quizá había sido instinto o algo así…

Mientras más se aproximaba a su destino, más pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza. Esta sería la primera vez en días que lo vería…

Desde la distancia pudo ver que en ese momento Cole giraba la cabeza hacia ella. Inconscientemente le dio una leve patada a una de las botas de Baird. Como no obtuvo reacción por parte de rubio repitió la acción, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Bien; habría que hacerlo por la manera difícil.

-¡Hey, Sam, estás de vuelta! –Finalmente exclamó. Marcus, Jace y Dom también estaban mirándola ahora. Ahora Baird era el único que no hacía nada.

-Así parece. –Respondió ella, aún de pie junto a Cole. Por un momento se preguntó por qué Anya no estaba con ellos, pero entonces su mirada se posó en Baird. El rubio obviamente se comportaba como si ella no estuviera ahí. Dolía, pero ella ya debería estar consciente de que eso pasaría.

Cole se recorrió un poco hacia donde estaba Baird, dejando espacio suficiente para que Sam se sentara. Ya estaba oscuro y el escuadrón ya se había colocado cómodamente alrededor de una fogata, considerando que todo era paz en ese momento. Desde el ya mencionado ataque Lambent a la base no habían ocurrido más incidentes.

Sam se sentó junto a Cole. Entonces el silencio inundó el aire por varios minutos.

Marcus fue el primero en echar una ojeada al círculo. Quizá también era el único que lograba entender lo que sucedía entre Sam y Baird. Hasta un ciego podría notar que Sam estaba todo menos bien. Hasta Baird; el tenía que notarlo. Y Marcus estaba totalmente seguro de que lo hacía. De hecho, el rubio no actuaba tan diferente a como él lo hacía todo el tiempo. Marcus observaba demasiadas similitudes en él, reconociéndose a sí mismo en su modo de actuar. Ese ir y venir, el sexo, las desapariciones a mitad de la noche, el regreso a sus ocupaciones al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Mierda –Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y desapareció en algún lugar de la oscuridad.

Dom lo observó irse, sabiendo lo que sucedía en su cabeza.

"_Ves las similitudes, ¿no Marcus?"_

Estaba claro. Dom también notaba la tensión en la atmósfera. De algún modo, se sentía mal cuando entraba en contacto con personas que no tenían la habilidad de tener claros sus sentimientos. Baird y Sam eran el ejemplo más reciente. Día a día se habían lastimado más el uno al otro. Y desde este incidente especial, la falta de comunicación los dominaba.

Dom finalmente levantó la cabeza; su mirada se topó primero con la de Baird, luego con la de Sam. La tensión se incrementó cuando ambos se miraron durante un segundo. A pesar de todo, Dom sentía un gran respeto por Sam; después de vivir toda esa mierda, si había una persona que podía entender lo que se sentía perder a sus hijos, definitivamente era él. Cerró los ojos, meneando la cabeza, y entonces también se puso de pie. Alguien tenía que darle su opinión al soldado _Boca_ _Grande_.

Dom se separó varios metros del grupo. Entonces hizo que Baird lo siguiera usando un pretexto.

-Hey, Baird, ¿puedes echar una ojeada a este bote? Se ve… roto. –Gritó en dirección del rubio.

Baird se levantó.

-¿Qué harías sin mi? –Siguió a la voz de Dom- ¿Dónde?

Dom señaló un pequeño bote abandonado. Baird le echó una mirada breve antes de darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Levantó una ceja y volteó la cabeza hacia el hombre de barba.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Aquí no hay nada dañado!

Ahora Dom se veía serio.

-Escucha; no sé cuántas veces le he dicho esto a Marcus estos últimos años, pero… Dios, ¡ve y ten una charla sincera con ella!, ¿no ves que se siente terrible? –El silencio de Baird casi lo hizo estallar- ¡Tú la embarazaste! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ustedes dos _casi_ tuvieron un hijo!

-Pff… Exacto. _Casi_.—El rubio intentó no parecer convencido.—Pero no pasó. Así que, ¿por qué debería importarme?

-¡No actúes como si sólo te hubiera importado si hubieran tenido al niño!

-Eres gracioso, Santiago… Ya en serio. Puedes ver cómo termina toda esta mierda viendo tu propia vida. Esposa muerta, hijos muertos… ¡es genial! –Le dio una palmada en el hombro y caminó de regreso a la fogata. Bien, esas no habían sido las más lindas palabras, ni las más sabias, pero Dom tenía que entender que él no podía poner el mundo en la forma que quisiera. Aunque se había comportado como un verdadero pedazo de mierda, y lo sabía.

Cuando llegó con el grupo, Baird se sentó, seguido de Dom, quien ahora se mantenía en silencio, pero no dejaba de lanzar miradas de duda. El rubio sintió que debía relajar la situación, calmar la bomba.

-¿Dónde está el Sargento _Cabeza de Polla_?

Dom le lanzó una mirada centelleante.

-Creo que está recapacitando sobre su comportamiento… otras personas también deberían hacerlo.

Baird se levantó de un salto.

-¿Tienes algún maldito problema, Santiago?

-¡Tú eres mi problema! –Dom siguió la discusión, mirándolo a los ojos.

Baird gruñó amenazadoramente y le sostuvo la mirada a Dom hasta que Sam suspiró, también levantándose.

-¿Y qué? Todos lo sabemos. ¡Todos aquí en esta isla sabemos que Baird y yo tuvimos una aventura. Todos saben que terminó en un embarazo, y todos saben que Baird no mantiene en secreto que es un pedazo de mierda! –Exclamó la morena, dirigiéndole una mirada a Baird.

-¡Deberías cuidar esa boca! –Contestó el rubio amenazadoramente.

-¿Por qué debería? ¡No puedes dejarme tirada como basura, ya hiciste lo que hiciste!, ¿ahora qué quieres hacer?

-¿Qué debería hacer con una mujer que aparentemente es demasiado estúpida como para tomarse las cosas con calma? Maldición, fuiste suspendida de tu deber, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? ¡Si debería haber una persona que tuviera remordimientos, definitivamente deberías ser tú, Sam! ¡Solo para recordártelo, lo que sucedió fue tu culpa! –Baird presionó su dedo índice contra el pecho de Sam—Maldita perra.

Eso fue todo. Hubo silencio una vez más. Sam lo miró, aturdida, mientras Cole meneaba la cabeza y escondía la cabeza tras sus manos. Dom, por el otro lado, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó que Sam cerraba su puño y golpeaba a Baird en la cara. El rubio pudo escuchó su nariz rompiéndose, y después de eso sintió sangre en su boca.

-¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! –Le gritó la Gear.- ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Jódete! ¡Espero que algún día te ahogues en tu propia mierda! –Entonces se alejó del escuadrón, dando pasos rápidos.

-¡Sí, sí, jódete también! –Le gritó Baird. Se limpió la sangre, que no dejaba de salir de su nariz.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, nene. –Cole habló finalmente, listo para ir tras Sam. Cuando Dom quiso hacer lo mismo, lo detuvo—Yo lo haré. –El ex-jugador de Trashball se alejó, buscando a la mujer.

-¡Baird, no puedes dejar las cosas así! –Dom regresó su atención a Baird.

-¡Jódete, Santiago! ¿Por qué demonios interfieres en esto? ¡Deja de meterte en esto!

-¿Cabreando a otros y sorprendiéndose de sus reacciones?

Los Gears restantes voltearon. Marcus había regresado.

-Jamás en mi vida creí que diría esto, pero… Baird, eres más carente de sentimientos que yo. –El Sargento tomó asiento de nuevo.

Dom se llevó a Baird aparte.

-Joder, ve y discúlpate con ella. Ella no fue responsable de lo que pasó. ¡Ve a insultar a esos bastardos de los Lambent que casi le sacan los sesos! –Sabía con seguridad que su gran boca de nuevo era un mecanismo de defensa. Era obvio que la situación también era difícil de manejar para él. Sí, era una triste historia, pero acusarse el uno al otro no iba a solucionar nada.

-¿Tú que sabes? –Fue la inmediata respuesta de Baird antes de alejarse.

-Estás en el deber ahora. –Le recordó Marcus.

-También tú lo estabas. Y no te importó, ¿o sí? Hazme un favor y no alardees, ¿si, pedazo de mierda? –Fueron las últimas palabras que Marcus, Dom y Jace escucharon del rubio.

-Algún día le romperé la mandíbula. –Murmuró Marcus.

Sam caminaba sin rumbo. Sus ojos aún centelleaban, mientras trataba de esconder las lágrimas. No quería parecer la niña. Pero al final no tuvo éxito en mantener la compostura; las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Siguió avanzando. Cole la seguía a unos metros de distancia. No sabía qué hacer, pero decidió llamar su atención.

-¡Sam, nena, espera!

Sam no reaccionó. No hasta que Cole colocó su mano en su hombro, haciéndola detenerse. Estaba temblando. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y que no quería demostrarlo. Por respeto la dejó ir.

-Ese idiota no quería…

Sam no respondió. En su lugar intentó limpiarse las lágrimas desesperadamente, pero salían de nuevo.

-Mierda. –Su voz sonaba temblorosa. De ahí en adelante no le importó; volteó hacia Cole, con el cabello aún pegado a las mejillas húmedas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dice toda esa mierda?

Cole se sintió perdido, mientras Sam lo presionaba a responder.

-¿Por qué es mi culpa? ¡Joder, dime!

-Quizá el… él nunca piensa lo que dice.

"_Wow, Damon; esta vez hiciste un buen trabajo."_

Algunas veces Cole se sentía como si fuera el único en entender a las mujeres. Quizá Dom podía superarlo. De todas formas, jamás había logrado comprender a su mejor amigo. Todos estaban acostumbrados a su maldito carácter y al hecho de que él siempre exageraba las cosas, pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos. Joder, él nunca había llamado así a Sam antes…

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta. Era Baird.

"_Oh, mierda. ¿Qué pasará aquí ahora?"_

Al menos Cole aún tenía las manos alrededor de Sam.

-Bueno, ¿tienes que quejarte con Cole de lo terrible que soy? –Baird inmediatamente continuó donde se había quedado antes de que Sam se fuera.

-¡Nene, déjalo! –Cole intentó callar a su amigo antes de que se obsesionara más y más con el problema.

-No te estaba hablando a ti. –Baird miró a la morena. Aparentemente era otra de sus formas bizarras de expresar una disculpa. Un nuevo lenguaje: _Bairdish_ o algo así. ¿Quién sabe?

Sam, que había recuperado su porte, ahora le daba la espalda a Baird.

-¡Lárgate!

-¿Te gustaría, no? –Baird puso sus manos en sus labios.— Que te dejara sola con Cole.

Bien, ahora era completamente claro que el rubio veía a Cole como un intruso en ese momento–un intruso en su territorio.

"_Mierda, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?"_

Cole soltó a Sam gentilmente, disculpándose.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que Cole y yo estemos solos? –Los ojos de Sam centelleaban mientras veía a Baird. Entonces jaló a su compañero hacia ella y rápidamente presionó sus labios con los suyos.

Los ojos de Cole se ensancharon, mirando al otro hombre. No se veía muy entusiasmado.

"_Mierda, ¿cuál es el punto de esto?"_

Ahora estaba completamente metido en todo el drama. Esa no era una manera de solucionarlo. Y cuando Sam finalmente dejó de besarlo, mirando a Baird y alejándose, estaba completamente seguro de que obtendría un golpe de su amigo. Y lo hizo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el soldado se acercara a él y lo golpeara en la mandíbula, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Después de eso, Baird también se había ido.

Cole lo miró cuando se aceraba, y a su mano alcanzando su barbilla.

"_Joder, eso dolió."_

- Maldita sea… yo no hice nada. –Murmuró.


	2. Todos esos momentos

**Nota de la Autora:** Solo una pequeña nota: este capítulo consiste únicamente de flashbacks, los cuales no están en orden cronológico (por una buena razón). Habrá más de este tipo, para que comprendan mejor la trama de la historia.

**Nota de la traductora:** Cuando alguien leía el capítulo pasado, notó que tuve varios errores. Me disculpo por ello. Se me pasó corregir esos detalles. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer. Que lo disfruten (:

**Capítulo 2: Todos esos momentos**

Baird rió con ironía.

-Probablemente mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí por primera vez en su vida. Al menos si estuvieran vivos. –Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la cama en la que Sam se encontraba sentada.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó ella.

La pregunta no lo sorprendió. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella supiera su aburrida historia? Baird difícilmente había soltado algunas palabras sobre su infancia y sus padres a través de los años. Cole era el único que sabía algo sobre él, y probablemente eso era sólo porque se conocían el uno al otro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, su hijito finalmente se unió al ejército. Los viejos finalmente tenían una razón por la cual podrían estar orgullosos. –En su rostro se veía una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ya veo.

-¡Y mierda que lo haces!

-Sé que originalmente tenías otros planes diferentes a entrar al ejército, Cole mencionó algo como eso. Así que no digas nada, ¿sí? –Sam lo miraba desde atrás.

-Pero, ¡hey!, el pequeño Baird… ¡es lindo! –El cinismo en su voz era inconfundible.—Con el señor Bairdal frente luchando contra las malditas larvas y toda esa escoria, y su esposa e hijos en casa. Eso es exactamente lo que esperas de la vida.

-Deja de portarte como idiota. –Sam lo pensó por unos segundos, entonces decidió estirar su mano y colocarla en el hombro de Baird. Momentos después se acercó y finalmente colocó sus brazos a su alrededor, apoyando su frente en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Baird. El rubio no se opuso al contacto.— Estoy segura de que estarían orgullosos de ti aunque no te hubieras unido al ejército. –Susurró. Baird no respondió. Tal vez este era el momento más intimo que habían compartido.

-Hoffman te está favoreciendo de alguna manera, ¿no? –Volvió la cabeza un poco, cambiando el tema abruptamente.- ¿Por qué?

Sam levantó una ceja, manteniendo su posición.- ¿Lo hace?

-El Sargento Samuel Byrne debió ser un hombre de habilidad por lo que se dice… -Sí, de nuevo Baird estaba bien informado.—Se nota que se siente culpable… ¿acaso te debe algo?

Ahora que Baird había tocado el tema, Sam no tenía otra opción más que contarle todo el asunto.

-Hoffman me ayudó. Eso es todo. –Cuando el rubio no contestó, Sam soltó un bufido "_¡Idiota testarudo!".-_ ¡Está bien, está bien!, cuando mamá murió, yo debería haber estado lista para ir a una de esas malditas granjas de crianza. Tuve suerte de que mi padre fuera algo así como una leyenda, así que Hoffman pudo intervenir y detener a algunos Gears que querían llevarme, salvándome del destino común de las mujeres.

-Eso significa que el diagnóstico de infertilidad fue positivo… -Agregó Baird.

-Hicieron el análisis de infertilidad, sí.

-… lo que resultó ser una farsa, como ahora sabemos. –Apartó sus manos de él.

-La Dra. Hayman no me dijo nada de esa mierda.

-Seguramente no. –Baird puso sus manos atrás de su cuello.— Nunca confíes en una mujer, aunque sea infértil.

-¡Cállate y acéptalo de una maldita vez! Al menos pudiste haber hecho algo al respecto… -Sam se sentó junto a Baird.

-Sí, sí, sí…

**. . .**

Algo estaba mal. Ella notó el disturbio cuando regresaba de con la Dra. Hayman. Todos los Gears que estaban cerca avanzaban rápidamente.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? –Sam detuvo a uno de ellos.

-¡Ataque Lambent! –Respondió rápidamente y avanzó inmediatamente, con la Lancer preparada.

-Mierda. –Murmuró Sam, trotando hacia su habitación. Sin siquiera pensarlo se puso su armadura, se colocó las botas y tomó su Lancer. Entonces dejó la habitación de nuevo, buscando a su escuadrón. Sólo cuando se detuvo por un momento se puso a pensar. Hoffman la había retirado de servicio, y también Marcus la había sacado del escuadrón hasta que las noticias hubieran llegado. Debía cuidarse, pero, ¿realmente podría quedarse atrás mientras sus compañeros ponían sus traseros en el campo de batalla? No; ella no era esa clase de persona.

Entonces corrió, al tiempo en que se ponía el intercomunicador en el oído y presionaba el botón.

-¡Marcus!, soy Sam; ¿me escuchas?

-Sí. –El sargento contestó, sin cuestionarle por qué había retomado su deber.

-¿Dónde están?

Pero esta vez no fue Marcus el que le respondió, sino Baird.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya no eres parte de Delta!

Lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue cómo el rubio discutía acaloradamente por radio con Marcus sobre las mujeres embarazadas en el campo de ó interferir de nuevo.

-¡Los Gears no se dejan caer! Tendré cuidado.

Hubo disparos, y finalmente Marcus dijo:

-Está bien, Sam. Estamos en el almacén ahora. Cuida tus pasos. Marcus fuera.

Sam se apuró y finalmente vio la magnitud del ataque en cuanto llegó al almacén. Además de Delta había más Gears disparando a varias docenas de pólipos. Se detuvo junto a Baird, refugiándose inmediatamente.

-Bueno, ¿te saliste con la tuya? –La miró por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a concentrarse en el objetivo.

-¡Así es! –Sam disparó contra algunas de las criaturas.—Quiero mantenerme ocupada, ¿sabes?

Baird sonrió levemente, aclarándose la garganta y disparando.

Mientras tanto, Marcus y Dom habían logrado avanzar un poco, intentando derrotar a los pólipos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Están retirándose!–Gritó Marcus, haciendo avanzar a los soldados.

Cole se unió al grupo, volteando hacia Sam y Baird por un segundo.

-¡Vamos! –Y se unió a los otros Gears.

Baird estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo súbitamente al notar que Sam no estaba tras él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mierda, quiero vomitar.

-Dios, por eso le dije al cabeza de mierda… bueno, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Es lo de menos… ¡Nadie escucha nunca en este maldito escuadrón! –Baird frunció el entrecejo, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados en desacuerdo.

-Maldición, ¡es por el embarazo!

-¡Ohh, señorita inteligente!... ya, en serio, ¿podrías largarte ahora?

-¡No soy una cobarde!, ¿lo entiendes? –Sam comenzó a sentirse bien gradualmente.

Baird solo giró los ojos.

-Bien, solo para que lo sepas, ¡esa fue una orden!

Antes de que Sam pudiera responder, el rubio apuntó su Lancer hacia ella.

-¡Agáchate! –Gritó, esperando a que se agachara. Jaló el gatillo.

Sólo cuando volteó entendió la razón: había un pólipo tras ella. De hecho, era un pólipo muerto ahora.

-¡Mira esto! ¿Quisieras irte ahora? –La voz de Baird estaba llena de énfasis, entonces reconoció que esa no era el lugar correcto para una mujer embarazada.

-Bien. –Contestó, dejando que los otros Gears hicieran lo suyo. Pero sólo pudo dar unos pasos, porque sintió una fuerte sacudida en su espalda. Otro pólipo se encontraba cerca de ella en el suelo.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Come mierda! –Mató a la criatura, pero fue arrojada al suelo por algo pesado que la empujó por la espalda en ese momento. Entonces el peso desapareció.

Sam volteó tras ella, viendo inmediatamente otro pólipo frente a ella.

-Mierda… -Apuntó con su Lancer y disparó… pero no le dio a su objetivo. La criatura la había evadido saltando hacia ella.

Baird, quien había escuchado los disparos, se aproximó hacia ella con paso apurado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Te lo dije! –Disparar era simplemente imposible. El bastardo podía explotar estando aún en el cuerpo de Sam. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella.- ¡Levántate! –Le gritó, apuntando su Lancer hacia el pólipo. No había otro plan mejor.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sam profirió un grito terrible cuando el enemigo atravesó su armadura con sus patas. La siguiente cosa que vio fue sangre por todos lados. Baird corrió enloquecidamente, pateando al pólipo que aún seguía sujeto al cuerpo de Sam, solo para matarlo al segundo siguiente.

Mierda, era todo. Se había acabado… Lo supo con seguridad cuando la vio tirada en su propia sangre. Sam también lo supo cuando presionó su mano en la herida.

-¡Control, habla Baird! –Gritó por el radio.- ¡Necesito un doctor! –Tenía claro que quizá tardara un tiempo –tiempo que Sam no tenía—así que la tomó en brazos. -¡A la mierda el doctor! –Llevarla él mismo con la Dra. Hayman tomaría menos tiempo. Claro que no sería así, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Sam. El Coronel Hoffman la había asignado a Delta después de que la COG se moviera a la Base Naval. Ella inmediatamente había captado su atención con su gran boca. Ningún Gear había estado a su nivel cuando hablaba con ella. Escuchar las palabras "¿Te gusta la comida de hospital? Si no mejor te vas acostumbrando…" hizo que Baird sonriera en su interior. Eso casi alcanzaba su forma de ser. No es que lo hubiera admitido…

-Sargento Fenix. –Hoffman finalmente se detuvo frente a Marcus. Ella es la soldado SamanthaByrne. Probablemente has escuchado sobre Samuel Byrne de AnvilGate; ella es su hija.

-Si, señor. –Respondió Marcus. Byrne era algo así como un héroe de guerra en AnvilGate.

Hoffman asintió.

-Bien. Entonces la soldado Byrne será parte de tu equipo desde ahora.

En lugar de cuatro ahora eran seis giró los ojos. Oh, no; de hecho eran siete, sin olvidar a Anya. Lentas pero seguras las Gears femeninas ganaban terreno. Eso no era bueno…

-¡Wow! –Susurró Cole, mirando a la mujer morena con una banda verde en la cabeza.— Es caliente, ¿no, nene?

Baird contestó de malas maneras.

-Sí, sí; mejor ve por ella entonces. Pero ten en mente que ella las tiene todas. Te digo, a ella no le gustan los hombres, probablemente es lesbiana o algo así.

-Nene, conmigo es diferente. Todas las chicas caen por el Tren Cole.—Echó una ojeada a las chicas de nuevo.- ¡Dios!

Baird siguió su mirada y le echó un ojo a la soldado Byrne. Para ser honesto, había visto cosas mucho peores, pero ella definitivamente no se comportaba como una mujer. Era como si un hombre estuviera en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-¿Qué pasa, rubiecito? –Súbitamente la soldado Byrne se encontraba parada frente a él. Era una perspectiva graciosa, como tener a un enano bocón frente a él.

-Nada. Sólo me preguntaba cómo hacen las mujeres para unirse al ejército. Pero creo que tú no eres capaz de mantenerlo en secreto. –Tenía que desafiarla de alguna manera, para saber si serviría como objetivo de sus burlas o no.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Podemos tener una lección de práctica si quieres. Te apuesto a que te golpearía en las bolas en la primera ronda, sabelotodo. –Contestó Sam con desprecio.

-Solo llámame cabo Baird, con eso basta. Y con eso soy algo así como tu jefe. –Baird se veía satisfecho, al menos por el momento. Su plan había resultado perfecto, la soldado se había unido al juego. Este era el pasatiempo perfecto cuando no había que hacer.

-Honestamente, eso me importa una mierda.

-Oh, no debería. –La miró, mofándose de ella. —Puedo ser un buen chico, en serio. Al menos hasta que alguien me cabree. Entonces solo grito y te quito tu puesto. –Con estas palabras, Baird finalmente se alejó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Sam gritó tras él.

-¡El cabo Baird! –Le respondió, desapareciendo en algún lugar de la base.

-Sólo está jugando, nena. –Interfirió Cole, sin querer perder su oportunidad.

-Me voy a divertir con este hijo de puta… -Murmuró, sin prestarle atención a Cole. Tendría que enseñarle al rubio idiota quién era el jefe.

Dom puso su mano en su hombro.

-¿Con Baird? Esa será un hueso duro de roer. Sólo es un idiota. –Rió.—Además Marcus es el líder de Delta.

Sam sintió náuseas. Se levantó de la silla y se alejó de la mesa de juegos.

-Tengo que ir al baño. Regreso en un momento. –Dijo antes de marcharse. Algo estaba mal en ella. Había tenido esa enfermedad por varios días. Y ahora estaba besando la taza del baño, otra vez.

No era la única a quien esto se le hacía extraño. Después de que diez minutos pasaron y Sam no regresara, Dom preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro de que sólo fue al baño?

Baird se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá alguna cosa de mujeres. ¿A quién le importa? –Ahora era su turno de poner una carta en la mesa.

Bernie asintió.

-Bien, iré a buscarla. –Entonces siguió a Sam.

Baird tomó la oportunidad y le echó una ojeada a las cartas de Bernie.

-¡Mierda, la anciana tiene una maldita suerte!

-Nene, eso es trampa. –Cole estampó su codo contra el torso del rubio.

Mientras tanto, Bernie había podido escuchar las arcadas cuando entró al baño. Las siguió, deteniéndose tras Sam, que estaba de rodillas frente a la taza del baño.

-¿Estás mal?

Sam no volteó.

-Creo. Aunque no sé por qué.

-¿Has estado así por un tiempo?

-Sí… -Lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por una nueva oleada de arcadas.- ¡Ugh!

-Escucha, ¿alguna vez has pensado que…?

-¡No lo digas! –La mujer morena limpió su boca. – No puede ser.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero esto no se ve como que "no puede ser". –Bernie puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sam cuando vomitaba otra vez.—Tal vez tengas que hacerle una visita a Hayman.

Esta vez la otra mujer la volteó a ver, escéptica.

-Joder…

-Puedes decir eso de nuevo. Quizá el rubiecito no esté tan satisfecho. –Bernie le guiñó un ojo, sin importar que este fuera una situación seria.

-Mierda… -Sam movió la cabeza con incredulidad.—Tengo retraso… de semanas…

-Todo está bien. Mejor se lo dices después. Así estarás segura.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Finalmente Sam pudo apartarse del baño, levantándose. ¿Cómo Bernie sabía todo eso?

Como si hubiera leído la mente de la joven, Bernie respondió:

-Ustedes dos son tan obvios, aunque el rubiecito disfrute jugando a ser el Agente 007. ¿Sabes? Sería la última en regañarlos por divertirse, pero cuando llegan las consecuencias, la diversión se acaba. –Bernie hizo una breve pausa.—Bueno, te dejo sola. –Dijo antes de marcharse con los demás.

-¿Qué? –Baird la miró cuando Berniele lanzó una mirada cuidadosa mientras tomaba asiento.- ¡No miré tus cartas!

Era un idiota, después de todo. Bueno, quizá eso era totalmente cierto en la mayoría de los hombres en relación a esas decidió intentar.

-Sam le dio un abrazo enorme a la taza del baño…

-¿No lo había hecho ayer? –Interfirió Dom. —Cuando estábamos en una misión.

Bernie lo miró. Al menos Dom era una excepción. Había experimentado esto con María al menos dos veces. Definitivamente iba a notarlo.

-Déjame pensarlo. Hace dos días fue lo mismo. Chico, ella vomitó en sus botas. –Se detuvo por un momento; cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, le echó una mirada a Bernie. Ambos intercambiaron un gesto, y entonces todo estuvo claro.

Baird aún no había entendido.

-Pff, abuela, ¿puedes tomar una carta ya? Tengo planeado terminar esto hoy.

La mujer le hizo ese favor.

Momentos después Sam regresó al grupo.

-Lo siento. –Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando volvió a sentirse mal. ¡Mierda, ese había sido un día malo!

-¡Hey, hey, no vomites aquí! –Exclamó Baird, alejándose con su silla.

Sam intentó luchar contra las náuseas, y finalmente decidió que era hora de irse. Deseando que Bernie no hubiera hablado, dejó la mesa de apuestas.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Como si fuera contagioso, Cole bostezó.

-También me voy a dormir, ¿les molesta?

-Para nada. –Baird habló por todos, mirando a su amigo irse.

Bernie miraba al rubio una y otra vez. Ella no podía interferir más en esto, pero disfrutaba imaginando al boca-grande ocupando su tiempo en cambiar pañales llenos de popó de bebé. Entonces decidió que sería mejor quedarse callada y esperar a que esto llegara a su fin.

Dom ganó y Baird colocó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-Qué día tan espantoso.

-¿Sam ya visitó a la Dra. Hayman? –Preguntó Dom, dirigiéndose a Baird.

-¿Err…? –El rubio alzó las cejas.

-Ohh, porque ha estado vomitando y todo eso. –Dom continuó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ella no me dice lo que hace. –Baird echó un vistazo a su reloj.—Sí, hora de irse. –No hubiera sido Baird si no hubiera tenido un as bajo la manga.—Santiago, abuela. –Exageró, asintiendo en su dirección.

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de la habitación, Dom no pudo aguantar más.

-¡No! Mierda, ¿ella está embarazada de ese imbécil?

-Al menos eso es lo que parece. Pero no soy doctora.

-Siempre pensé que ella no podía tener hijos.

Bernie se encogió de hombros.

-Pues si puede por lo que parece. Pero aunque no pudiera, no significa que eso sea un boleto gratis para joder sin protección por toda Sera.

-En eso tienes razón. –Las actividades nocturnas entre Sam y Baird ya no eran realmente un secreto. Pasaban todo el día cortándose las gargantas para que nadie pudiera notar lo que sucedía.

-Idiotas. –Bernie dijo en voz alta lo que Dom estaba pensando.

-Oh, el rubiecito lo superará… después de todo, puede criar a otro pequeño idiota. –Bernie sólo pudo sonreír.

**. . .**

-Lo siento, cabo. No hay nada que pueda hacer. –La doctora Hayman fue tan profesional como siempre cuando le informó a Baird lo que éste ya sabía cuando había traído a Sam de regreso.

Él lo sabía. Había advertido a Marcus. Y había advertido a Sam… Y ellos lo habían ignorado. Esa maldita perra no solo había arriesgado su propia vida… había tentado a la suerte (y la había tentado demasiado) y finalmente había perdido. Normalmente habría dicho algo como que todo había sido su culpa, pero esta vez no pudo. Había sido su maldito niño el que había llevado dentro, jugando a ser Superchica en todo su significado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tan pronto como la liberaran tendría una seria charla con ella. Pero por ahora no podía soportarla más. Esa perra sin cerebro… lo mismo iba para Marcus. ¡Qué maldito fallo! Si Delta hubiera sido su propio escuadrón, las mujeres ni siquiera habrían tenido la oportunidad de pertenecer a él. Eso era algo seguro.

Sus manos recorrieron su cabello, quitándose los googles, mirándolos.

-¡Jódete, Sam! –Al siguiente momento los arrojó a alguna parte, sin darse cuenta.


	3. Dolorosa cercanía

**Capítulo 3: Dolorosa cercanía**

**Nota de la autora: **Para empezar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que agregaron esta y mi otra historia a Favoritos y a Alertas durante los últimos días. Nunca lo habría esperado. Dado que estoy pasando por una separación decidí centrarme más en mi escritura, tanto las historias en inglés como mis historias de Fanfiction en alemán.

**Nota de la traductora:** Al fin terminé. Disculpen la demora, pero tenía trabajos y exámenes finales. Los dejo leer, no sin antes agradecer a todos sus reviews de apoyo, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir traduciendo, y a mi beta, mi eterno acompañante DakreX. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

-¿Crees que fui demasiado dura al romperle la nariz sin razón?

-¿Sin razón?, ¡buena esa, Sam!... Él solo recibió lo que se merecía.

Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de haber perdido la compostura tan fácilmente. Así no era ella… sí, era una mujer dura; lo suficientemente dura como para soportar y enfrentarse a un imbécil como Baird. Quizá ahora con la nariz rota se parecería a su padre. Sam recordaba que su madre a veces decía que su padre se había roto la nariz poco tiempo antes de que Anvil Gate fuera sitiado, y a partir de entonces se veía más rudo de lo que en realidad era.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero al segundo siguiente se odió a sí misma por pensar en eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comparar a su padre con ese bastardo?

Sam suspiró y miró la botella de cerveza que tenía delante de ella en la mesa. Después de haberle dado muchas vueltas al asunto, había terminado en el bar. Algo le decía que Baird iba a estar de un pésimo humor después de lo que había pasado. Regresar a Delta había sido un gran error, y para ser sincera, no se sentía con ánimos de estar cerca de Baird y caer en más depresiones.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y Sam levantó la mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Al parecer no había sido suficiente por hoy. Levantó la botella de un tirón, viendo a Baird pasar junto a ella sin decir nada; al menos por el momento. Sospechaba que estaba preparando el golpe final… el cual no tardó en venir.

-¿Disfrutas tu cerveza? Supongo que ahora puedes hacerlo otra vez. –Breve y eficaz. Baird se quitó su armadura y tomó asiento junto a ella.

Sam giró los ojos, pero decidió mantener la cabeza fría. No estaba de humor para mantener una discusión seria con él. En lugar de eso, un extraño silencio llenó el lugar. Fue hasta la siguiente vez que miró sobre su botella cuando notó que se encontraba sentado junto a ella, mirándola. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Tu pequeña estupidez de _"Voy a besar a Cole y entonces Baird será mío"_ fue ridícula. ¿En realidad creíste que me pondría celoso? No lo haría ni aunque ustedes dos fueran el uno para el otro.

Bien. Al parecer Baird buscaba pelea de nuevo (a diferencia de ella).

-Mira. –lo encaró. - ¿Podrías cerrar la boca aunque sea por esta vez, por favor? ¿O en realidad crees que me interesa lo que pasó? Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es estar aquí sentada y pensar en silencio, sin ser bombardeada de acusaciones. ¿Está bien?

Sam había adquirido un extraño tono. Baird siguió viéndola, mientras alejaba la botella de cerveza.

-Esta no es la solución.

-Claro. –Volvió a pensar en su arranque emocional frente a Cole y comenzó a sentirse avergonzada. La conexión Cole-Baird y Baird-Cole siempre había funcionado, así que podía estar segura de que el rubio tenía conocimiento de que había llorado como una nena. Extrañamente, él podía permitirse reclamarle todo lo que quisiera (daba lo mismo, para él al final todo volvía a estar bien). Pero en realidad, nada estaba bien. Sam se sentía como un pedazo de mierda, tanto física como emocionalmente. ¿Pero qué importaba? Lo mejor era no mirar atrás. Sólo seguir, día a día. Ése era el secreto. Ella no era la clase de mujer a la que jodían y luego no se levantaba del suelo. Desafortunadamente, había algo que podía (al menos en sus recuerdos) conectarla con el cabo _Pedazo de Mierda_.

Sólo entonces notó que el bastardo ahora usaba una clase de tablilla en el hueso nasal.

-Eso hace que una herida de batalla se vea peor. –Bromeó Sam, probablemente alegre de que su comentario la distrajera de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Pero no lo hizo. Baird no tenía nada que decir. Aparentemente las acusaciones que había hecho hacía unos momentos no habían sido por estupidez, sino con serias intenciones.

Entonces notó su mirada.

-¿Qué? Tú fuiste la que dijo que quería sentarse aquí y pensar en silencio sin ser bombardeada de acusaciones.

Sam sólo asintió. Él estaba en lo cierto. ¿Estaba buscando estar cerca de él…?, y ¿él sentía lo mismo? La respuesta probablemente era sí. Sin importar que no lo demostrara, sabía que había una persona normal bajo la fachada de "cabo Baird", una persona normal que a veces se sentía mal y otras feliz. Pero el que la alejara después de haber pasado por… de que hubieran pasado por toda esa mierda, le dolía. Sólo habían tenido sexo, pero podía recordar momentos en los que habían sido muy íntimos. ¿Tenía eso que acabar ahora?

Miró sus profundos ojos verdes. ¡Mierda, él tenía razón! Había tomado las circunstancias de una manera demasiado imprudente.

-Mierda, yo… lo siento. No quise decir eso.

Baird no respondió, de nuevo. Y ella se odió más y más por ser tan débil y rendirse frente a él. Él la tenía tras una barrera, y eso lo sabía con seguridad. Pero entonces lo hizo de nuevo. Su cara se acercó a la de él casi automáticamente…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Le preguntó él, cuando sólo quedaban unos milímetros de distancia entre ellos.

El sonido de su voz la trajo inmediatamente al aquí y al ahora… y el presente no era de color rosa, precisamente porque todo se debía al niño que había perdido en el ataque Lambent.

Sam alejó su cabeza.

-No importa, sólo olvídalo, ¿sí?

Fue solo después de un momento que obtuvo respuesta por parte del rubio.

-Créeme, mejor lo dejamos así. Los errores son para aprender de ellos y no volverlos a cometer.

¿Un error? ¿Ahora eso era lo que ella había sido para él?

-Vale, está bien. –Sam asintió, furiosa mentalmente, y a la vez tratando de luchar contra ese sentimiento.—Esto no podría ser mejor si te hubiera sucedido antes. –Se interrumpió por un segundo.- ¿Sabes qué? Solo jódete. –Dicho esto, abandonó la habitación. No quería saber cuántas úlceras gástricas le habían salido hasta ahora por culpa de ese idiota.

Finalmente se detuvo afuera, meneando la cabeza. Era increíble la falta de tacto del bastardo. Aunque sabía que Baird hacía todo esto intencionalmente. Lo había experimentado no en pocas ocasiones. Tan pronto como se le acercaba en un ámbito que no fuera la cama, ponía su barrera de _No-me-interesa-nada-porque-tú-me-estás-molestando, _impidiéndole entenderlo.

Súbitamente, un par de voces se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Debían ser Cole y Dom. Probablemente en su camino de regreso a la base. Sam realmente estaba cansada de toda la compasión que había recibido esos días, así que se ocultó tras un montón de madera.

Y, de hecho, eran Cole y Dom. Aún en la oscuridad, Sam logró reconocerlos. Estaban hablando sobre ella.

-Pero, ¿qué? ¡Cole, no tienes que defenderlo siempre! –Dom se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose.—En serio, esto ya llegó muy lejos. ¿Cómo puedes acusar a tu novia de que haya sido su culpa haber perdido al niño?

-Sólo puedo decirte que no es su novia. –Respondió Cole.

Dom se golpeó la frente.

-Bien. Entonces Baird embaraza a cualquier mujer.

-Sam siempre pensó que no podía tener hijos. Aparentemente todo iba bien… hasta ahora.

-Oh, no quieres decirme que fue por la calidad del esperma de Baird, ¿o sí? Dios… ¿sabes qué? Mejor dejemos esto así. –contestó Dom, cortando a Cole.

-Damon me golpeó, así que Cole el Tren cree que realmente le gusta.

Su respuesta hizo que Dom sonriera levemente.

-De todas formas, a veces debería cuidar esa boca.

Después de todo, Cole sabía muy bien que Baird pensaba muy bien lo que decía. Todo lo que el rubio quería era evitar que la gente indagara en la mierda de su pasado y se le acercara. Cada vez que conocía mejor a una mujer, si es que mostraba interés, no era por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que Damon pertenece a Jack o a su hermana. –Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Dom.—Lo siento, nene, pero los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad…

Entonces ambos hombres entraron a la base.

Al día siguiente, Sam esperaba instrucciones, sentada en algún lugar afuera de la base. Su sueño no había sido bueno en particular. Y más desde que había sido devuelta a su cargo. Pero de nuevo, no quería darle a Baird esa satisfacción. Mierda… estaba perdiendo lo que habían tenido.

"_Supéralo, perra estúpida… ¡No mires atrás, solo sigue adelante!"_

Súbitamente, algo le lamió la cara, asustándola y haciéndola estremecerse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Mac.

-Hola. –Sam, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se hartó temprano de trabajar. –Bernie apareció tras el perro.

-Bueno, al parecer no fue una cacería exitosa, ¿eh? –La mujer morena continuó acariciando el pelaje del perro.

La mujer mayor se sentó junto a ella.

-No. Hoy no está de buen humor. Sólo gruñe y muerde a aquellos que quieran tocarlo.

-No se ve que quiera hacerme eso a mí.

-Así es como debería ser.

Mac ahora meneaba la cola.

-Es difícil creer que seas un perro asesino. –Sam esperaba que Bernie le revelara la verdadera razón por la cual había ido a verla. Pero tendría que esperar para ello. Mac se echó sobre sus botas. Sólo entonces la Bernie comenzó a hablar.

-Cole me contó lo que Baird te dijo.

Sam la cortó.

-Ya lo conoces.

-También que le rompiste la nariz. –Bernie sonrió. –Buen trabajo, cariño.

La otra mujer continuó la conversación.

-Debiste verlo con su expresión estúpida. Realmente me pregunto por qué no hice eso antes. –Sintió una palmada en su espalda. Bernie le sonreía.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de su hija, siendo tan fuerte e independiente.

-Si tú lo crees… -Sam no era fuerte. El día anterior era el mejor ejemplo de ello. El simple pensamiento de haber mostrado debilidad dos veces (primero frente a Cole, después frente a Baird) le provocaba náuseas.

-¿Me harías un favor? No te des por vencida. –Bernie no tenía nada que decir que pudiera hacer sentir mejor a Sam en esa situación.—Dejaré aquí a Mac. Tal vez te den ganas de llevarlo a caminar. –Sonrió de nuevo y la dejó sola.

Cuando Sam estaba a punto de acariciar de nuevo a Mac, éste le gruñó. Retiró la mano inmediatamente.

-Al parecer sólo te falta tener el pelo rubio para hacer equipo con alguien.

Sam caminaba con Mac. Bueno, tal vez podría tener algo de acción ese día; quizá podría rastrear algo. Un sobreviviente, o quizá algunos malditos Lambent. Tenía una cuenta que saldar con ellos. Por ahora no tenía ninguna información, por eso se hallaba ahí ahora, cumpliendo la petición de Bernie.

Súbitamente, el perro comenzó a olfatear como loco.

-Al parecer hallaste un rastro, ¿no, Mac? –El perro dio un fuerte tirón a la correa como si quisiera responderle.- ¿Crees que podríamos tener algo de acción? Vamos a ver.

Sam lo desató, viendo cómo corría hacia el bosque. Tenía sus dificultades para seguirle el paso a pesar del ejercicio que había hecho en las últimas semanas, especialmente en los últimos días.

Mac ladró agresivamente y Sam lo perdió de vista.

-¿Mac? –Aumentó la velocidad, corriendo casi sin aliento. Entonces chocó con algo pesado y metálico que se le atravesó, haciéndola caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza contra una roca.—Ah… -Su mano se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza.-¿Qué demon…? –Dejó de sobarse en cuanto vio con quién había chocado.—Oh, mierda… ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar en donde quiera que yo voy? –Ese "algo" pesado y metálico era Baird, que llevaba su armadura.

-Oh, vaya, parece que Mac me encontró. –Miró al perro, parado a su lado.—La abuela debió enseñarle.

Sam se sentó, mirando de manera sospechosa a los otros Gears.

-Y yo que pensaba que al fin habría algo de acción.

-Cole también está aquí. Ve a buscarlo y seguro tendrás tu acción… Entre árboles y lodo…

-Idiota… -Lo insultó Sam, poniéndose de pie. —Sabes perfectamente que no hay nada entre Cole y yo. –Giró los ojos.

Baird se puso en cuclillas junto a Mac y sonrió.

-¡Ve y busca a Cole! Supongo que la abuela te enseñó a olfatear… así que ¿dónde está Cole? ¡Búscalo! –Él volvía casi loco al perro. Sam estuvo segura de eso cuando vio la cola de Mac meneándose y cuando hubo desaparecido en el bosque.

-Es más agresivo con tu aroma. –La mujer morena se cruzó de brazos.

-Supongo que porque un hombre trabajador tiene un aroma más fuerte.

-¿Trabajador? ¿Dónde? No veo a ningún hombre trabajador. ¿Dónde está? Por favor preséntamelo.

La expresión de Baird se congeló después de ponerse extremadamente seria. Aparentemente se había quedado sin respuesta.

-Ow, ¿eso dolió? –Ahora era su turno y debía aprovechar el momento.—Supongo que debo decir lo siento, cabo _Trabajador_. –Caminó, pasándolo de largo, buscando a Mac.- ¡Mac! ¡Ven aquí, chico!

Baird la tomó de la muñeca, volteándola con dureza.

-Sólo no me jodas, ¿entiendes? No veo por qué escuchar a una mujer que ni siquiera puede manejar su embarazo y que en vez de eso juega a ser Superchica en las batallas.

Ella siguió la discusión.

-Tú fuiste quien se fue, ¿está bien? ¡Si hubieras sido más atento, ese puto pólipo ni siquiera habría podido saltar sobre mí y en vez de eso estaría muerto antes de haberme atacado!

-¡Ohoho, no! No me tomo eso personal. Lo primero que aprendes en el entrenamiento es cuidar tus espaldas. Obviamente tú no hiciste eso. –Dijo Baird, apuntando hacia ella con su dedo índice.

-Yo estaba pasándola mal porque me corriste.

-¡Naaaww! –El rubio se dio una palmada en la frente. —Eso es infantil.

-Felicidades por tu perspicacia. –Volvió a su búsqueda de Mac. -¡MAC!

-Cole, soy Baird. ¿Está contigo el perro de la abuela? –Sam volteó al notar que Baird hablaba por radio con Cole.

-Sí, nene, ¿por qué?

-Vamos tras él. –El rubio detuvo el argumento y asintió hacia una dirección. –Vamos, así Mac volverá con la abuela pronto… Me sorprende que haya encontrado a Cole. –Avanzó dando zancadas.

-Pero también te olió.

-Pero no conscientemente, ¿o le dijiste "ataca a Baird"?

Sam meneó la cabeza.

-Mejor dejamos de tener discusiones como la de hace rato. No nos llevan a ningún lado. –Dijo, caminando a su lado.

-Si tú lo dices…

Entonces Sam se detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Él hizo lo mismo y la miró.

-¡Mierda! No lo sé.

Baird levantó una ceja cuando Sam tocó su mejilla, besándolo al siguiente momento. Esta vez no la rechazó, sino que le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Ésa era la prueba. No podían estar sin el otro. Era simplemente obsesión. Menos mal que ambos llevaban puesta su armadura. Sam estaba segura de que, de otra forma, todo habría comenzado de nuevo. Pero para ser sincera, de todas formas ocurrió. Su relación, o como esa mierda se llamara, le recordó al dilema de un puercoespín.

Baird habría deseado poder quitarle la armadura, podía sentirlo, pero afortunadamente ningún Gear tenía ese poder. Suspiró y siguió besándola.

-Sólo no hagan obscenidades.

Sam se sobresaltó. Era Cole, que se encontraba parado a unos metros de ellos. Junto a él estaba Mac. Miró a Baird, cerrando sus ojos por un momento y caminando un poco hacia tras mientras que el rubio se aclaraba la garganta.

-¡Aquí estás! Y tienes al perro… -Le quitó la correa a Sam y se la ató al collar del perro. Entonces se la devolvió.

Ella realmente admiraba cómo el rubio podía cambiar de actitud una y otra vez.

-Vamos chico, volvamos con tu ama. –Dijo cuando hubo tomado la correa, viendo cómo Mac meneaba la cola mientras la arrastraba tras él. –Nos vemos chicos.

-Wow –Dijo Cole cuando Sam y Mac se hubieron ido. -¿Quién sigue meneando la cola de contento?

-¿Tú? Te sigue gustando. –Dijo Baird. Aparentemente no podía escapar de su destino. Lo había intentado por todos los medios y era la primera vez en su vida que había fallado en eso. Cuántas veces había deseado tener esa aura de Marcus Fenix a su alrededor… Aunque eso tampoco lograba alejar a Anya.

-Es tu chica, nene. –Cole rio. –No te voy a desafiar por tu posición.

Baird levantó una ceja.

-Y ya me había hecho a la idea de que me convertiría en papá.

Cole lo miró atónito ante la súbita sinceridad de su amigo. Tal vez eso había sido mucho para él y tenía que desahogarse.

-Wohoho… El niño estaría maldito desde una edad temprana.

Baird respondió con una sonrisa.

-No habría esperado menos de mi hijo.

-¿Hijo? Nene, ¿qué tal si hubiera sido una niña?

-¡Pfft! Aun así.

Cole se frotó la barbilla.

-Sí, Sam no es del tipo de mujeres que se pone a hacer trenzas y esas cosas… -Rio fuertemente pero calló al notar que Baird no había mostrado reacción ante eso. –Lo siento, nene.

-Marcus quiere madera, entonces démosle su maldita madera. –El rubio dio fin a la conversación y Cole decidió dejarlo así. Al fin y al cabo debía pensar en sus problemas con Sam por sí mismo. Y el jugador de Trashball estaba seguro de que lo haría, si es que no lo había hecho ya. La situación que había presenciado había sido lo suficientemente reveladora.

Cole no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
